iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarin Greyjoy
Biography Born in 259AC and behind several brothers and sisters, Tarin Greyjoy was born a scion - a little lady of the noble house of Greyjoy. While even in the Ironborn it is not a guarantee that women follow their brothers and fathers in war, Rodrik Greyjoy carried no such ideas. The rattle in Tarin's hand was quickly replaced with an axe, and off to the training yards she went with her plethora of siblings and cousins to train and perfect her ability at killing in the name of the Drowned God. The middle Greyjoy girl was a rather serious face child with sharp and stern little features, something that carried into her adulthood - though she joked and teased just as well as the rest of them. In the middle of training, she was known for her focus; able to tune out everything else for the practice with a face made of stone. It was this rigid practice that Tarin was named the second best of all the children in the yard - ahead of even her older brother, something she has never let him forget. Wandering around the small town surrounding Pyke, Tarin then found another outlet for her focus - drawn to the shouting and cheers coming from a small gambling den, she watched as men gambled and played games, all before demanding to be given a shot. Picking up the different games bit by bit, the young Greyjoy scion became a regular member of the gambling scene, cursing and distributing threats with the brandishing of her axe with the best of them. A year before the realm fell to pieces, she picked up a new game that came by from a traveler - and as the Defiance began across the realm, Tarin brought the cyvasse board alongside her axe as they sailed out to Seagard. Now a child of seven, Tarin was able to try her hand at her family's traditional practice - reaving. Her voice, several octaves higher than any of the men on either side, could be heard over the pitch of battle as she brought down her axe on the poor men who hardly knew what to do about the screaming girl before them, her hair tied up neatly into little braids on each side. Tarin, with a decent chunk of the Ironborn fleet, stayed at the siege in Seagard as her brother and father went off to meet with some Blackfyre man and duel. For moons, they heard nothing. And as time went on, Tarin felt a sinking feeling in her stomach with which she was unfamiliar. The feeling - dread - only gained a name and acceptance when her brother returned alone, bloodied and defeated and now named Lord Reaper. They sailed home, and for a few years the Ironborn stayed and licked their wounds, building ships, and waiting. That was, until of course, the raiding of Summer Isles. Tarin accompanied again, this time no longer a child but a woman grown and Captain of the Black Kracken. She fought the Islanders as she watched family and friends fall beside her in her horror. The Ironborn had lost many during the Defiance, but this time she was the one to watch her brother fall, and her friends die. She was uncharacteristically silent as they returned back to the islands, where she has waited for the next call from her Lord Brother to war. Timeline * 259AC Tarin is born * 269AC Picks up cyvasse for the first time * 270AC Sails to Seagard with the rest of the Ironborn * 271AC Returns to Pyke with the defeated Ironborn host * 281AC Sails and reaves in the Summer Isles Family/NPCs * Father: Rodrik Greyjoy (Deceased) * Mother: Daria Greyjoy (Nee Tawney) 235- * Aeron Grejoy 251- * Eiryn Greyjoy (wife) 251- * Elyas Grejoy (son) 274- * Murdoch Greyjoy 253- * Yara Greyjoy 254- * Ewon Greyjoy 256- * Veron Greyjoy 256-281 * Harlik Greyjoy 260- * Willow Greyjoy 262- * Ser Vickon Greyjoy, Ward of the Crown 265- Category:House Greyjoy Category:Ironborn